Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus for controlling display processing in a document management application, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium therefor.
Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of information processing apparatuses is referring to a folder of a file server, the result of an operation for appending, editing, or deleting a file in the folder performed by a certain information processing apparatus may not be reflected on screens of other information processing apparatuses. For example, when a user keeps monitoring one folder, the user may be unable to notice a status change in the above-described folder.
As a technique for resolving this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-43119 discusses a technique for monitoring a specified folder, and, when a file is appended to the folder currently being monitored, notifying a user of the appended file by using a pop-up message.
With the conventional technique, however, when the user is performing an operation while monitoring a certain folder, for example, the user may be unable to notice the pop-up message depending on the display position of the pop-up message.